


The Stray

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva doesn't ask questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swiftpaws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swiftpaws).



It was wiser for her not to know, as she'd been told often enough to drive her mad, and so she never asked Severus where he went when he disappeared so pinched and pale at all times of the night and returned even paler, contenting herself with wondering and waiting in the privacy of her rooms with two civilised tumblers of good whisky and the table laid, no matter how long it took for him to return; a good meal and a place to rest his head for as long as he'd stay was no less than she'd offer any wandering tom who came to her door.


End file.
